Lost Without You
by Strawberry Sweetie
Summary: Life isn't worth living unless you have someone to live it with.
1. More Than Life

Hey I know I really shouldn't start another story but I want to write this because I've updated my others and I have nothing else to do. I'm good at juggling stuff so it should work I've done it before. I won't be updated this as often as Fighting Destiny because that is my priority.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters.

Chapter 1 More then life

Morgan had been living in Scotland for awhile and Hunter had been visiting as often as he could. He had been setting up The New Charter with his dad so he was really busy so they hadn't seen much of each other.

Morgan loved living here and learning. The school was amazing and she had the best mates.

Jess was her best friend. She had been the only person at the school to try and talk to her and be friendly. She didn't judge Morgan by who her Dad was or what she had done. They shared a dorm together and were inseparable. Jess knew everything about Morgan and what had happened to her and Morgan knew everything about Jess.

Megan was another friend of Morgans. Morgan, Jess and Megan were really close and had practically every class together. Jess and Megan both had boyfriends and were really happy. Every time Morgan saw her friends with there boyfriends it always made her miss Hunter but she knew she would see him again soon. She hoped she would anyway.

It was Monday morning and once again Morgan was late for class. Jess hadn't woken her up and she was frantically getting dressed.

She grabbed her keys and rushed for the door. She swung it open and went crashing it a girl who was standing there.

"Oh! Sorry." Morgan breathed. It had been a shock to see her there. She hadn't sensed her.

"Hello" She said in a crisp English accent. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was quite small and looked only 15.

"Are you Morgan Rowlands?" She asked shly.

"Yes" Morgan answered. Her senses went on full alert and she sensed hurt and grief radiating of this girl.

"I'm Alwyn, Hunters sister." She said quietly. Morgan suddenly began to panic. What was she doing here, something's wrong she thought.

"There's been an accident. Hunter…he was…he was on his way home yesterday and he…he swerved and hit…hit a tree and crashed….they couldn't save him I'm sorry." She stammered tears flowing down her face as she tried her best not to break down.

Morgan just stood there. She was frozen to the spot. He couldn't be dead! He couldn't be! Morgan had spoken to him the night before he was fine. This couldn't be happening. Hunter was fine! She thought frantically.

Suddenly Morgan crumpled to the floor crying fiercely as her body racked with sobs. She cried out his name and sent him messages but she got no reply.

"You're lying" She yelled over and over again. She wouldn't believe it. After everything they had been through he couldn't just be taken away from her like that. It wasn't fair.

But she knew deep down that life wasn't fair. Hunter was dead.

She couldn't live without him. She needed him more then she needed the air to breath. Alwyn bent down and wrapped her arms around Morgan trying to comfort her only to be crying a river of her own inside. They stayed that way for ages. Crying over the loss of someone they loved more then life itself.

Review if you would like me to carry on with this. I'm not sure.


	2. Struggle

Hey everyone. Sorry about the sad chapter before and I know it was mean to kill Hunter but I swear this is not the end! I love Hunter just as much as everyone! Anyway on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own sweep or any sweep characters. I do own Megan and Jess who I made up myself.

Chapter 2

It was 2 weeks since Morgan had been admitted to hospital. 2 weeks since she found out. 2 weeks since Hunter died. 2 weeks since her life crashed down on top of her.

She had been admitted under manic depression. She refused to believe Hunter was gone. She needed him so much, living without him was impossible.

Her family had come down to be with her. They had visited every day always telling her how sorry they were. But Morgan would only answer 'Sorry for what, nothings happened' Then she would ask when Hunter was coming.

Megan and Jess had stayed by her side trying to help her and sending her healing spells doing what ever they could to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it seems it has worked" A man draped in a black robe said deeply.

"Yes, how long until we begin our plan?" A smaller man asked.

"We must wait until she is alone, then we will work on her. She cannot escape us this time" He answered.

"But what do we do with him?" He asked pointing to a boy unconscious in the corner of the room"

"Keep watching him. He can't get away or everything will be lost. We need him" The older man existed leaving the small one alone with the boy.

He kicked the boy and said "You're little girlfriends going to regret refusing to join us" He muttered then exited too.

The young boy twisted and turned. He was disturbed by the dreams that had been haunting him for months. Suddenly he was jolted out of his dream screaming "Morgan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hunter!" Morgan screamed. She woke from her nightmare tangled by her bed sheets that were suffocating her, she was drenched in sweat.

"Hunter! Hunter!" She repeated over and over again, getting quieter and quieter.

She had dreamt he was still alive. That he was trapped and couldn't get out. She needed to get to him, she had to save him.

She climbed out of bed, detangling herself from the bed sheets and wires connected to her. She walked out of her room and looked around making sure she wasn't seen. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get out. She had to find him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Killian. She smiled bleakly at him. Busted she thought.

"You know you're not supposed to be up Morgan." He said.

"I just needed some air." She lied.

"Last time you said that you made a run for it. When is this going to stop?" He said looking pleadingly at her. He had been visiting her often and she was very grateful for his support. But no one understood. Hunter was alive and she wasn't crazy.

"Killian, you don't understand. He's alive! I know it" She said.

Killian let out a stained sigh. So many times Morgan had said this and every time he hated having to break her heart and tell her the truth.

"Morgan, not again. I'm sorry but Hunter is dead. He's gone you have to accept that."

"No he isn't. I won't. He is alive, I have to find him." She said, determination filling her voice.

Killian took Morgan's hand and led her back into her room. He set her back down on her bed and shut the door.

"NO! Killian please I have to find him! He's out there! Please…" She whimpered. Why did they keep stopping her? Didn't they want her to find him?

"Morgan, Hunter died in that car crash. You were there when we buried him. I'm sorry but you have to believe me when I say he is never coming back." He took Morgan's tear stained face in his hand and kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered "I'm sorry"

He left Morgan crying once again over her failed attempt of getting to him. She wasn't going to give up. She needed him to live.

"Please come back to me. I need you. I miss you so much…please" Morgan pleaded. The pain was unbearable and once again she cried herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men stood in front of the small boy waiting for him to wake up. When they saw him stirring they grabbed him and threw him across the room waking him fully from his deep sleep.

He looked up and saw the men that had haunted his dreams for months. He let out a cry.

"NO! I can't be coming true!" He yelled.

They waved a hand and silenced him.

"Hello Hunter, we need your help. Morgan has to pay and you're going to help us make her." With that they put Hunter in a binding spell and forced him to leave the room and go into a dark cell in which Hunter could tell very dark magic had been performed.

His nightmares were coming true and he hadn't even tried to stop it. Morgan was in trouble but he couldn't help her. He suddenly felt a huge wave of pain and knew immediately that it had come from Morgan. He was causing this. Soon the pain became unbearable and he blacked out once again. But not before he whispered.

"I'm so sorry"

Review please if you would like me to carry this on.


	3. Moving on

Hey this story is confusing and I know you're probably wondering what's going on but it will become obvious hopefully! Read and Review please I haven't got many.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters. I just own Megan and Jess. They came from my own head.

Chapter 3

One month later and Morgan had finally accepted Hunters death. She still had the feeling that something wasn't quite as it seemed but she learned to ignore it. She had to. She had to get on with her life no matter how hard it was. But she still had the nightmares that kept her up every night.

Today was her first visit to Hunters grave since the funeral. People had asked to go with her but she said no. There were things she needed to say and she had to go alone or she would never be able to do it. She just wanted to move on and get past this pain. Even though all she wanted to do was go back to the way things were. She was happy then, Hunter was with her. But it didn't matter how badly she wanted them to, things weren't ever going to be that way again and she had to except that. Her life was so screwed up, it wasn't fair.

Morgan settled down next to Hunters head stone. She placed her hand on the cold stone and ran it down the engraved words.

_He will be forever in our hearts, just not inour world._

Morgan began to cry silently as she read the words. Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair!

After everything they had been through for him to be taken like this… Maybe if she had called him before he left then he wouldn't have driven that way and he wouldn't have crashed… No. Stop thinking that way she told herself. Don't kill yourself with what ifs. Nothing can change what has happened.

"I love you so much. Why did you leave me?" She sobbed. "I need you so much. I can't go on without you!" She cried.

_Morgan_

She froze. She didn't just hear that did she? Her heart began to beat fiercely.

_Hunter. _She called but got nothing.

"Stop doing this to me!" She shouted. Someone was messing with her and playing sick mind games.

_I need you_ She heard his voice again.

Morgan jumped up and ran. She didn't care where she just had to get away from the voice haunting her mind. She had to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran back to her dorm and slammed the door. She ran past Megan and shut her bedroom door throwing herself on her bed. She began to cry into her pillow like so many times before.

"Morgan?" Megan whispered opening the door and creeping in.

"Why won't it stop? I just want it to stop" Morgan mumbled.

Megan came in and sat down on Morgan's bed placing a hand on her back and mumbling some words. Morgan's sobs died down and she sat up.

"Thanks" Morgan said wiping her eyes. Megan had mumbled a soothing spell.

"It's ok. I know this is hard Morgan but you're going to get through this. Me, Jess, Killian and everyone else will be here. You're not alone. I know it doesn't feel like it but things will get easier and I'm not saying you're going to forget Hunter or what has happened but the pain will ease and you'll pull through. You're the strongest person I know and Hunter wouldn't want you hurting over him for the rest of your life. He would want you to be happy." Megan said. This helped Morgan a lot and she knew Megan was right.

"Thank you. I couldn't have gotten through this without you guys." Megan and Morgan hugged and went out to the living room. Killian had arranged to come and pick Morgan up later so they could spend the rest of the day together. Ever since Hunter had died she and Killian had gotten a lot closer. He was finally acting like her Big Brother and she loved him.

She felt Killian approaching and grabbed her bag heading out of the door. Her powers were back to normal. After Hunters death her senses went out of control. Just like everything had then.

"Hey" He said sympathetically.

"Killian, I'm fine. You don't have to use that voice anymore and tilt your head to the side like you feel sorry for me." She said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, let's go." He said holding out his arm signaling for her to link hers. They walked out of the building and went for a walk at the nearest park. Killian had moved into an apartment nearby and he loved Scotland.

"So, how are things?" Killian asked.

"Things are better. It's still hard though. I still feel like he will call me any second." She considered telling Killian about hearing Hunter calling out for her but she decided against it. He wouldn't believe her, he never did.

"I feel like there is something you're not telling me?" Killian knew Morgan to well.

"It's nothing." She said but then she saw the look on his face. She sighed. "I went to Hunters grave for the first time earlier." She admitted.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you."

"I had to do this on my own. If things are ever going to be okay again then…" She trailed off. How were things ever going to be ok again? She had lost her muirn beatha dan, her soul mate, her souls other half. She would never feel complete again.

"I understand. But you do know I am here for you, always." He said.

Morgan smiled "I know."

"Right then, I'm hungry. Let's get some lunch." He said and started walking off to the nearest café.

"Tea, Hot chocolate, coffee. What do you fancy?" Killian asked ready out the menu.

Morgan was staring out off the window, not paying any attention to Killian.

"Hello? Morgan?" Killian waved a hand in front of Morgan's face.

"Huh? What?" She said coming out of her trance.

"You weren't listening were you? What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing thanks." She said.

"Morgan you have to have something. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She said. She had been getting thinner recently but she didn't care.

"Morgan. You're going to make yourself ill. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself and eat something. Moping isn't going to change anything." Killian said harshly.

Morgan looked at Killian, hurt. How could he just say that? She got up and exited the café, not looking back or even caring if Killian was following her.

"Morgan! Morgan! Wait!" He was following her and he had caught up and was swinging her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just your making it so hard for us to try and help you!"

"I'm making it hard! My soul mate has just died and you're saying I'm making it hard! Goddess everything about this is hard! You don't understand how it feels to have half of your heart ripped out and to know that for the rest of your life you are never going to feel complete again. To know that you're going to feel lonely forever! It's feelings like that, Killian, that make me want to go and throw myself off that cliff!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan, I'm sorry! Please that's why I want to help!" Killian pleaded.

"You are helping Killian, you are but you can only do so much! You have to leave the rest to me. I'm sorry but I just want to be on my own right now."

"Morgan-" He stopped himself and sighed. "Ok, just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't go throwing yourself off any cliffs." He joked.

Morgan gave him a weak smile and walked away. If only he knew that right now that seemed like the easier option. But she knew she could never take her own life, the goddess wouldn't want her waste it.

She sat down on a bench in the park and just sat there listening to the kids playing. It suddenly made her think. What about Moira? What was going to happen to her? She was sure that Moira was hers and Hunters, but how can that be possible if they were never going to be able to have children. This made Morgan even more upset. She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying but immediately regretted it. Every time she closed her eyes she would she his face, every time she opened them she felt like she would cry.

Morgan decided to go home. She had to move on and try and get things back to normal so that's what she was going to do. She stood up to walk and turned around but went walking right into someone else.

"Oh! Sorry. I have a really bad habit of doing that." Morgan apologized.

"My fault" Morgan looked up and stared into green eyes. So much like Hunters she thought. But this wasn't Hunter. This was just some guy who she walked into.

"Oh, you're Morgan Rowland." He said. He had green eyes, was taller then Morgan and had dark hair. He was quite attractive.

"Yep, that's me. How did you-"

"Sorry, I'm in the year above you. But I knew you anyway. Who doesn't" He laughed. "I'm James."

"Hi. Sorry I should be getting back." Morgan said beginning to walk around him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your boyfriend. I can only imagine what you must be going through." He said sympathetically.

Morgan smiled; she was used to people saying stuff like this by now. "Thanks." He seemed like a really nice guy.

Morgan walked away; she had this weird feeling about that guy. It wasn't a bad feeling it was just a weird one.

Review, sorry about the crap ending and I promise I will stop all this moping because you will be bored of it by now but please review! Or I won't carry this on. If I get 2 or 3 for this chapter I'll carry it on.


	4. Never Forgetting

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters. I do own James, Megan and Jess.

Chapter 4 Never forgetting

Morgan took the picture off her bedside table. She ran her finger down it. It was a picture of Hunter taken about 2 months before he died. They had gone to the park down the road on his short visit down and she realised she didn't have many photos. She managed to persuade Hunter to have one taken and she framed it. She kept it close to her and every night she would look at his smiling face and remember him, and its the first thing she sees when she wakes up. It always made her feel close to him and she would never move it. The picture will stay with her, along with Hunter.

"I love you" She whispered. She placed it back on the table and turned her ring around on her finger. She never took it off. Hunter had given it to her and she loved it. Nothing could make her take it off.

"Morgan come on people have arrived!" Megan yelled.

It was Morgan's 19th birthday. Megan and Jess had organised a party for her and practically everyone from school was going. That was a lot of people. It was her first party without Hunter and she couldn't stand it. He should be here given her a present and holding her while they danced to all the slow songs. Morgan took a shaky breath and stepped out of her room.

"Hey! Birthday girls finally come out!" Jess yelled. She had shoulder length brown hair with thin light blonde highlights and she had brown eyes.

Morgan plastered a smile on her face and said hello to everyone. Killian had arrived late as usual and had given her a beautiful white gold chain with a morganite hanging from it. She loved it and it must have cost loads.

"Oh, Killian it's beautiful! But you really shouldn't-"

"After everything you've been through! Of course I should have. I just wish I've could have given you more, you've been so strong this past couple of months I-"

"It's perfect. Thank you so much." Morgan said giving him a peck on the cheek.

She felt someone coming up behind her and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey! I thought you said you couldn't come!" Morgan said as she hugged James. In the last month she and James had become very good friends. They kept bumping into each other and just hit it off. He really helped her.

"Like I was going to miss this! 19 is a big year." He said and smiled. He knew she would need lots of people around her today.

"Where's my present?" She said looking at him expectantly.

"I was supposed to get you a present?" He said playfully. "Don't worry I've got you something but you'll have to wait." He said.

Morgan pouted but James refused to budge.

The truth was, ever since James had bumped into Morgan that first time, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew it wasn't clever to fall for her but he couldn't help it. He just wished she wasn't so in love with Hunter and that she would notice how he was willing to do anything for her.

A couple of hours later and the party was in full swing. The apartment was packed and it had extended to the full length of the hall. Even with all her friends and some family around her she still felt incredibly lonely. If there was one thing she could have had for her birthday it would have been him. The pain never went away and it hadn't gotten better. She still felt as if Hunter was about to walk through the door shouting Happy Birthday and that he was sorry he was late and that the past 2 months had just been a dream. Morgan had visited his grave today to talk to him and give him flowers. She would go every Saturday and do exactly the same thing. She would put flowers down on his grave and cry. But she never told anyone about the dreams she kept having and the callings she kept receiving. Every night she would dream of Hunter being tied up in a cellar and he would have people draped in black robes standing around him doing a ritual. She could always hear him scream 'NO! I won't do it! Please let me go!', then he would sag and she would hear him whisper in her mind. 'I'm so sorry this is all my fault'. She would wake up tangled in her bed sheets and drenched in sweat but she would still feel the pain and the feeling that he wasn't gone. She still got the callings as well. Sometimes Morgan could hear Hunter calling for her and begging her to stay safe and to never find him. These things drove Morgan crazy and she hadn't told anyone about them. They would never believe her. She didn't believe them herself so she just pushed them to the back of her head. But they always crept forward.

Morgan stepped out into the hall and walked past the crowds of people to somewhere empty. She rested her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes drowning out the rest of the world.

"Why is this so hard?" She asked herself. She was supposed to get over this. No actually this was never supposed to happen. She and Hunter were supposed to get married, have a child and live together as a family. Why did the goddess think Morgan didn't deserve that?

"It's always going to be hard Morgan" James said quietly behind her, making Morgan jump and enter the real world again.

Morgan walked forward to James and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and stoked her hair, soothing her.

"Hunter used to do this all the time" Morgan whispered playing back the memories.

James tensed. Why did she always have to mention him, compare him to him? He knew if it was a choice between Hunter and him he would loose but still Hunter was gone now.

Morgan pulled away. "You know, I feel like he's still here, like he never really died." Morgan laughed dryly at how stupid that sounded.

"You'll always remember him" James said softly.

"I don't want to remember him! I want him to be here!" Morgan shouted. She was sick of people saying he'll always be remembered. As if she was ever going to forget him.

"Morgan-" He began.

"No! You don't understand" She said and went running downstairs away from the party. She went running outside and into the pouring rain. James ran after her close behind, calling her.

"Leave me alone!" Morgan shouted when he finally caught up with her. Morgan struggled out of his grip and fell to the ground on her knees, crying.

"Morgan!" She heard a voice calling her and she looked up, staring into the green eyes she dreamed about every night. Her breathed caught in her throat. It can't be…

"Hunter?" She breathed. She got up and stared at him. He was here, standing in front of her, talking to her, but how? She reached out to touch his face but her hand went straight through him.

"Is that really you?" She asked tears falling down her cheeks and seeing him.

"Yes, but Morgan you have to listen to me. I love you so much and it hurts me to see you in so much pain because of me, but please forget me-" He pleaded.

"Forget you?" She shouted.

"Morgan, I'm not dead but don't find me. It's what they want; they want you to believe I'm dead so they can get you when you're weak. Don't let them! I am trying to save you!" He shouted back.

"But I love you so much, how can you tell me you're not dead and expect me not to try and save you! You can't ask me to do that!" She shouted crying.

"But Morgan, if you don't you'll die! I can't have that. I love you to much to let you die because of me. Forget me" Hunter said. He started to fade and Morgan tried to touch him, to reach out and grasp him and never let go but it was too late. He was gone.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes again James was staring at her strangely.

"Morgan?" He asked confused.

"He's alive, he's alive" She whispered to herself. "You saw him?" Morgan asked.

"What are you talking about? Morgan you just started talk to thin air. I think you need to get some sleep." He said concerned taking her elbows and walking her inside.

"Hunter I will not forget you." She said before fainting in James arms.

Sorry this wasn't a very good chapter. Review please.


End file.
